


The Honor of Prolonged Punishment

by MalevolentDeceiver



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gore, Prolonged Punishment, robot gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentDeceiver/pseuds/MalevolentDeceiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The setting is MTMTE. Drift has been found by the DJD. Drift faced his sentencing, now he has to face the Executioner.<br/>*Warnings* Robogore, Tarn, Short fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honor of Prolonged Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short fic I wrote in the wee hours of the morning so please excuse any mistakes and "OOCness"

Musical notes drifted around the large room that the leader of the DJD sat in, and what was good music without anyone to share it with? His optics were closed as he enjoyed the melodic sounds as well as the pained moans coming from the ground. A battered white and red mech sat at his pedes. His legs were missing thanks to Tesarus and his circuits were fried due to abuse received from Helex and Kaon. Sitting in a puddle of his own energon and congealing oil, bits of metal and cabling barely hung off of him. Another pained moan came from him, Tarn kicked him to silence him.

“Enjoy the music, you’ve not much time left anyway.” He warned before falling silent again. A few more moments of blissful silence passed and the music rose to a crescendo then came to an end. “Now  **Deadlock…** ” A static cry of pain came from him. “You know why you’re here don’t you? You know what you’ve done wrong. You deserve this and you know it,  **don’t you?** ” Another cry of pain.

“N-no…”

Tarn laughed at his response. “No? You don’t deserve punishment for abandoning Turmoil? Abandoning your brothers in arms? Tell me Deadlock, where was it you disappeared to that fateful day hm? What made you so drastically change?” Tarn questioned, genuinly curious.

“I… I saw the war from a different perspective… I didn’t like what the Decepticons had become… they had become something far worse than what the Autobots made them… and now, You and your team are only proving what I was shown.” He said spitefully.

“So you changed teams and did for the Autobots what you did for the Decepticons. Only now you have to pay for your  **treason**.” The large Decepticon smiled from behind his mask. “Because you see, Deadlock, we always deliver justice. Perhaps your time won’t come today, but it will,  **because I like to draw out the punishment of particularly treasonous decepticons. And you Deadlock… Are right at the top of the list with Overlord. You should be honored to be joining the likes of a Phase Sixer.** ” The mangled mech writhed and let out choked static screams as his spark was manipulated in the most painful way. “I’m going to assume you’re precious captain Rodimus is coming to you’re rescue. I’m going to let him, but I want you to remember that with everything you do,  **Every. Single. Thing.** We will be watching you. We know where you are at all times, and we can come to you at any time and destroy you, and everyone on that ship.  **Understand?** ” Tarn warned, with every enunciated word, Drift moaned in pain.

“Y-yes…” Drift managed weakly, he was loosing energon. Drift felt like passing out but was far too scared to do so.

“Kaon, tell everyone to return to the ship. We’re leaving.” Tarn contacted his Communications Officer. “Until next time Deadlock.” he left the other lying in his own fluids, waiting for his saviors to come.


End file.
